Elements Unite!
by SaturnsFirefly
Summary: The guardians are out for revenge against Princess Azula so with the gang in tow they begin to search as The Day of Black sun approaches but how will they cope with a silent leader and haunted dreams?...more than one spirit is now controlling their fate.
1. Prologue

The leader of the guardians hasn't had sleep for five days. In her mind one image is replayed over and over. Even when she sleeps her dreams are nightmares worse than the ones Nerissa gave them.

A haunting voice calls her name.

_Will…Will…_

A voice she doesn't know…a voice she seems to recognise like an old friend.

_Look inside…Will…Will…_

The voice changes to something else. Something that even in her nightmares she knows is a memory.

_You were my best friend…_

One voice…one image of the fire guardians warm brown eyes.

One touch…her warm skin turning to ice…

One voice repeating those lines over and over…

Some may argue whither it is even possible to cry in their sleep.

But Will Vandom knows by now nothing is impossible.

* * *

Someone watches her as she sleeps.

She watches as the keeper tosses and turns in efforts to wipe the voice and image from her mind.

She watches as her face drips with sweat even though her covers have been long kicked off the bed.

She watches and hears Will silently scream.

She is watching. She is waiting.

Her moment is nearly at hand. Now she just has to watch the rest of the guardians.

In their dreams…in their nightmares…

"Chosen ones…"


	2. On the Winds of Grief

_She knew this place._

_Countless times she's been here and each time bought a new emotion. The first time had been after a wonderful victory. She'd felt excited and jubilant but also curious._

_There is a time for answers…_

_That's what they'd been told and Will had accepted it. A time after that the place had brought hope. They had restored Cornelia's status as the earth guardian._

_The last time Will was here she'd fought a battle over the Heart._

_They'd risked their lives but they still didn't get any answers. That was going to stop starting now!_

_She gazed around the beautiful fortress. Peaceful clouds floated outside as if to mock Will's new emotion. One Will had never truly experienced before…after all you can only truly hate someone if you have gotten close to them._

_All the elders were sitting with the usual look of serenity while the Oracle floated in mid air his aura shone with peace but his expression was that of pity and sorrow._

_The new monster inside Will wanted to hurt him. To knock that calm expression off his face. To make him feel some tiny part of the pain that was eating away at her heart._

" _Will…We are very sorry for your loss. Taranee was not only a powerful guardian but a loyal friend."_

" _Don't…don't you dare speak as if you knew her" said Will in a deadly whisper. _

_His knowing grey eyes stared into her dull brown ones, The spark Will once had, had vanished and been replaced by a steely glint._

"_What did you know? To you Taranee was just a pawn. You sent us too our deaths!" Said Will loudly._

_The council murmured but the Oracle held up a hand and the talking ceases._

"_Will…we are all very sad" came a new voice._

_Will stared down at the small Chinese lady. A lady Will had once admired and respected. A lady she now hated._

"_You knew her. You knew what she was like but you still let this happen!" Yelled Will rounding on Yan Lin. _

_The woman shook her head sadly. Her eyes looked sad and misty._

"_Will…I am sorry."_

_Sorry? Was that all they could say? Fumed the hatred inside Will._

" _Bring her back!" Said Will quietly._

"_Will…she's passed on-_

"_I don't care! Bring her back NOW!" Shouted Will._

_The clouds outside the fortress had turned blue and purple. Thunder roared as lightening pierced the sky. The Keepers aura turned pink. Her red hair floated eerily as she was propelled off her feet._

_The pain and anger Will felt was killing her. She couldn't hold it much longer…_

"_You were my best friend…"_

_Those five words echoed through her mind as she howled and screamed._

_Not a sound was made._

_Not a sound was made the Fortress was blasted and destroyed by shockwaves of pink magic._

_Not a sound was made in the keepers dying heart._

"_Will…"_

_That voice…so familiar…yet so strange._

"_Will…"_

_It sounds like a soft breeze of air or the rumblings of an earthquake…_

_Will…_

Suddenly Will's eyes flickered open.

Her hands were cold and sweaty and the blankets had long since been kicked off her bed. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she gazed dementedly at the green ceiling.

Dreams had plagued her mind for five nights.

The keeper in five days was a mere shadow of her former self.

Her red hair was loose and tangled. Her skin had become pale and waxy while her eyes were a dull brown.

She hadn't eaten anything. Food made her want to be sick.

At first Will thought the pain would kill her. Now she just wanted to give up and submit to her emotions but she couldn't.

She was still The Keeper of the Heart. Her friends needed her…and she'd be damned if she let them down.

She hadn't shown any sign of emotion. She wasn't even sure if she could feel.

When the news came that Azula and her cronies had escaped Will barely blinked.

She was so tired now. So tired of this endless nightmare.

Sometimes she longed for sleep. In sleep she could pretend she was home with her mom in her frog decorated room.

But even sleep denied her comfort. Instead horrible nightmares and memories plagued her and a haunting voice whispered her name.

Slowly Will glanced out the window.

The sun was rising. She should get up.

Climbing out of the soft green bed she got dressed like a zombie.

Once in a green kimono she grasped the door handle and paused.

For a split second she could swear she heard something…

"Will…"

* * *

Irma lay in bed. 

Sleep wasn't something she'd gotten a lot of lately. Instead she lay awake peering at the ceiling dreaming of what could have been.

Maybe if she'd dealt with Azula…maybe none of this would have happened?

No…Azula was an evil bitch and would have done something anyway thought Irma angrily turning over and glancing at Hay Lin.

They now slept together as a source of comfort.

Grimly Irma struggled to remember the last time they'd done this. The time they'd defeated Nerissa in their nightmares.

The small Chinese girl was whimpering in her sleep. Her long black hair was covering her face but Irma could tell she was crying. Hay Lin did precious little else.

Irma buried her face in her hair trying to remember her old life.

The life she'd lead before being a guardian. A life filled with simple troubles.

Yet again she found that her memories were going blurry. She found it harder and harder to remember home. To remember Christopher's annoying voice or Her dad's bear like laughter.

Still she didn't regret being a guardian. If she hadn't been a guardian she wouldn't have done all the good she had done.

But was it worth the price? The price of losing Taranee?

Tears slid down Irma's face.

That was one question she couldn't answer.

* * *

Cornelia watched silently from the doorway as Hay Lin and Irma lay together cuddled up for comfort. 

Cornelia hated the Oracle. Why did he let this happen? Why did he screw up their lives?

Tears slid down her face when she thought of the shadow Will had been reduced too. She was like a zombie showing no emotion at all.

At first Cornelia had shouted her lungs out. The servant had run off when the room started to tremble when Cornelia had heard of Azula's escape two days ago.

Irma had yelled too. The two came close to a fight but they'd ended up crying.

They needed to remain a united front.

Hay Lin between sobs had agreed and Will had merely nodded.

The Earth King had let them all stay at the palace. How long they intended to stay here was a mystery to Cornelia but she knew Aang and the other's were going to be moving on soon.

Iroh and Katara had been a great help to Cornelia. They'd help the stubborn and furious Earth Guardian calm down.

Toph remained quiet most of time. Cornelia knew this was a sign of the Blind girls sadness because it was unusual not to hear a sarcastic comment vent from her mouth. Aang had tried with words of comfort. He'd really been there for Hay Lin.

Sokka remained silent like Will. He probably didn't know what to do.

The only person that infuriated Cornelia was Zuko!

The guy remained shut in his room and when he came out he was brooding. Cornelia just wanted to slap the look of self pity off his face.

He thought he had problems? Big whoop he'd lost favour with his father? Sure his sister was a psycho but he should get over it!

Cornelia heard muffled footsteps behind her.

Whirling around she saw Zuko at the top of the corridor.

His golden eyes looked sad and tired as he gazed at Cornelia.

Cornelia shot him a look with her icy blue eyes. A look she'd reserved purely for the likes of Nerissa or Cedric.

Slowly he turned and walked away as Cornelia felt a spark of triumph.

Gazing back at her friends she shifted the blankets gently and climbed in beside Hay Lin. Placing her arms around her she sighed.

At least three of us are going to be okay.

* * *

Zuko turned away when he saw the look in her icy eyes. A look of pure loathing. 

He was used to it. He got that look ever time he went near her or her brown haired friend.

What Azula had done had hit him hard.

He wasn't naïve, What she'd done was typical angry Azula.

Words still echoed in his head though…

Honour…

What did that mean? He used to think it was something only his father could grant him. Something he could only obtain by capturing the avatar.

Now? He wasn't so sure.

If honour meant killing innocent kids then what was the point?

The other half of him. The half with the scar argued furiously that he should do his duty to his nation.

The scar half of him used to win all the arguments. Now it's voice had faded to a whisper.

"Something troubles you nephew?"

Zuko shut the door as he walked into the richly furnished room.

It reminded him of his old room at home. Except here everything was green. Here everything felt unfamiliar.

Glancing at his uncle he sighed.

"It's that blonde girl…the way she keeps looking at me" he said as his uncle gazed at him.

" Cornelia and her friends have just lost a companion. They are angry and hurt Zuko and Cornelia naturally blames you for your sisters actions" said Iroh wisely.

"But I'm nothing like her!" Protested Zuko.

"I know Zuko. You do not kill innocent people but Cornelia needs to blame someone. In time she will come to see things in a new light."

" It's not just her! It's all of them!"

"Zuko the other girl called Irma merely looks at you for the same reason as Cornelia. The other girl Hay Lin hasn't looked at you in any way and as for the avatar. Zuko you have been trying to capture him since you were banished. Of course he is going to distrust you but he was good enough to see that we weren't chucked in jail. You should be grateful."

"Grateful?" Repeated Zuko.

"Yes grateful that you didn't follow in Azula's fate. If this teaches you anything then it should be that you know the right path!"

Zuko sighed. He guessed that it may come to this.

"I know uncle…I have to help the avatar don't I?"

* * *

Katara took tentative steps towards Will. 

She looked like a ghost as she stared into the wall opposite.

"Will?"

No reply. Katara stepped slightly closer to the red headed girl.

What had happened five days ago had made Katara upset. She was just getting to know Taranee and she liked her. She'd spent two days crying like Hay Lin before she could face doing anything but Will…she'd acted like a zombie showing no emotion at all or acting like nothing had happened.

"Will…it's okay to cry. I cried a lot when my mother died" said Katara fiddling with her mothers necklace.

Will turned her head and gazed into the Katara's eyes.

Her brown eyes held no spark but she seemed in pain. A pain Katara couldn't heal.

"I lost my mother. She was killed by the Fire Nation" said Katara sitting down next to Will.

"Does the pain ever leave?" Asked Will softly.

"No…but in time it gets better. You remember her and it helps you. Whenever I feel down or angry or sad I think of what my mother would have done. It's like a source of strength."

Will nodded but continued staring at the wall.

"Aang…and the rest of us are leaving in two days. You're welcome to come with us. We're going to see a guru who could help Aang master the avatar state."

"We'll come…it's not like we can do anything else" said Will sadly.

The wind whipped Hay Lin's long hair.

Normally her element was a source of comfort. A reminder of what she was…it was like a friend.

Now it seemed cold. Especially as they mounted Appa.

They were leaving Ba Sing Sei. Leaving the city Hay Lin would forever dislike.

All through that city were reminders of Taranee. Even a footstep could trigger off a memory of her warm hearted friend.

Will sat motionless next to Cornelia who was leaning on Irma. Hay Lin leant on Irma too as she hugged Aang who sat next to her. Katara was next to Aang and she seemed really sad. Even Toph bowed her head and Sokka sighed mournfully.

Most surprisingly of all was the fact that Zuko was coming with them. Iroh had decided Aang needed to master fire and Zuko needed to complete his training that was if Fire decided to relit itself. There had been no fire for a week now.

Even the weathers mourning Taranee thought Hay Lin as she took in the grey sky and the cold wind and the occasional thunder storm or rain which caused all the ground to go muddy.

It's like there showing our emotions. Will is thunder and lightening because they represent energy. Rain is Irma, Mud is Cornelia and Wind is me.

As they sailed off into the sunset the wind cooled and fiddled with her hair.

As she stared at the fading city she let out a tear. Even Will leant on Cornelia.

Hay Lin smiled briefly. At least they were united.

WITCH might be over but they still had each other. Something that would never end and Hay Lin knew it would be exactly what Taranee would have wanted.

As the breeze lulled her thoughts Hay Lin heard a voice.

A voice as soft as the wind but as, harsh as a hurricane but it murmured softly in her ear.

_"Hay Lin…"_

* * *

**Okay I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. It's very sad but then again it has to be. Theres no easy way to get over losing someone close to you.**

**Will denying her emotions will cause problems but they will be resolved in the next few chapters.**

**In the next chapter we meet the Guru who tries to teach Aang how to master the avatar state and tries to help each of the WITCH girls unlock their chakras. Also theres a showdown between Cornelia and Zuko while Irma and Sokka get to know each other a little better.**


	3. Confessions on high Waters

_Irma stared at the dense fog._

_The swirling particles of mist blocked out her vision. She had no idea where she was all she knew was that she was standing on something cold, she could feel it through her blue slippers._

"_Irma…"_

_That voice. It sounds like a waterfall…yet it's familiar._

" Water…" 

_Irma shook as the voice pounded in her ears. That voice wasn't meant for human ears._

_Glancing up at the fog it cleared as a shadowy figure marched towards her._

"_Who are you?"_

_Suddenly the fog vanished to reveal…_

"_Taranee"!_

_Running forward towards the smiling image of her friend._

_Her dark hair was in it's usual braid. Her round glasses were propped on her nose and her kind brown eyes smiled from behind them. She was even wearing her favourite purple jeans._

_Reaching out her arms to hug the image she fell into thin air and then onto the hard cold ice beneath her feet._

_Aching all over she looked up to see Taranee smile._

"_Taranee"?_

_The image waved before fading._

"_No! Wait!" Shouted Irma as tears leaked down her face._

_Suddenly the image swirled and turned into…_

"_You!" Shouted Irma as she glared at the smirking image of Azula._

_Fury coursed through her veins as she tried to heave herself up but she couldn't. She was bound to the ice._

_Azula slowly kneeled and placed a fiery finger on the ice._

_It started to melt._

_Irma gasped as she fell through nothingness until…_

Irma's blue eyes snapped open.

Gasping she lifted her head off Hay Lin's shoulders.

Everyone was asleep. Everyone was huddled together on Appa's saddle as the full moon peered through the clouds.

Standing up she tried to navigate her way through the mass of sleeping bodies. Cornelia had curled up like a cat with her head on Will's shoulder and her feet on Zuko's lap. Zuko himself was leaning against a small pillow at the edge of the saddle while his uncle snored beside him. Toph's head was on Katara's lap while Katara was leaning against Aang lay next to Hay Lin. Sokka was nowhere in sight.

Creeping silently up to Appa's head she could make out Sokka's silhouette holding Appa's reins.

"Um…Hi mind if I join you?" She asked.

Sokka jumped slightly in surprise but budged up nonetheless as Irma sat next to him bathed in the slivery light of the moon.

"Are…are you okay?" Asked Sokka with concern mirrored in his blue eyes.

"I…I don't know. She was always there…she always calmed us all down…she was the glue that kept us together" said Irma sadly.

" I…I lost someone too" said Sokka gazing at the full moon wistfully.

"It hurts…I…I've never really been through this. My mum died when I was little but my dad remarried to my stepmother. I always think of her as my mum" confessed Irma.

"I…lost my mum to the Fire Nation" said Sokka staring intently at his hands with a clouded expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. I've seen so many things…I've fought battles in completely different worlds, even in my dreams. Hell I've been attacked by a friend but…I always managed to joke about it but now? How I am meant to recover from this?"

"I-I don't know. I…didn't exactly loose the person I loved. She gave up her life…she became the moon spirit but I was meant to protect her…It took me a while to get over it" said Sokka as he glanced at the moon fondly.

"I hate Candracar" said Irma bitterly as she stared at the moon too trying to imagine how it could possibly have been a person.

"What was her name?"

"Yue…Princess Yue."

* * *

The following morning Cornelia woke up stiff and uncomfortable. Will was not a comfy pillow.

Will was lying still but her eyes were wide open with the same blank expression. Cornelia glanced away as two pearly tears dropped from her eyes…then she realized she was facing Zuko.

He was awake too. His golden eyes gazed into her blue ones for a moment in pity…or was it sympathy?

Hurriedly turning away Cornelia glanced at Aang who was yawning sleepily as he stretched his arms.

"Are you okay?" Asked Aang gently.

Good as I can be said Cornelia swishing a bit of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"There it is!" Yelled Sokka, pointing ahead.

Suddenly the gentle yellow fog rolled back to reveal a massive temple atop a hill.

The suns rays made the temple seem ornate and serene as it glowed.

They landed with a bump as Aang leapt down lightly and patted Appa before glancing at the surroundings.

Hay Lin flew down as Cornelia and the others dismounted the normal way.

"It's amazing" breathed Katara.

"It is certainly a sight worth seeing" said Iroh.

Zuko merely grumbled making Cornelia fight the temptation to slap him.

"Where's the guru guy?" Asked Sokka.

Over there said Aang pointing in the distance at the shadow of a man meditating.

Approaching him with caution Aang stepped forward as the others followed.

"Hello? Are you Guru Pathik?" Asked Aang.

There was a silent pause for a few moments. Cornelia stared at the man. He reminded her of some Indian holy man with a long white beard and skinny figure.

"So much sorrow and anger and all over one common denominator, fire" said the Guru.

Will's eyes widened slightly and Cornelia felt a tingling sensation down her spine.

"I am Guru Pathik" said the man as he stood up gracefully.

You sent me a note saying you could help me master the avatar state? Said Aang.

"I can help you master the avatar state but it will be an intense progress and when you begin there is no turning back" warned the Guru.

" That's okay. I'm ready" said Aang firmly.

"You're friends may wish to set up camp. They will find plenty of onions and banana's" said the Guru cheerfully.

"C'mon Toph" said Sokka they both turned away.

"How long have you been here if you don't mind my asking?" Asked Iroh.

"I came here many years ago after I had a vision of helping the avatar" said the Guru.

" I'm away to practice" said Zuko moodily as he stomped off.

Hope he burns himself thought Cornelia.

"I will go after him and speak with him" said Iroh as he followed his nephew.

"I'd better go help Sokka said Katara" nodding at Aang.

* * *

By midday they had a fire going. They had to start it the old way since Fire-bending was still a not lighting.

Will gazed into the depths of the fire. It crackled and hissed at her. It's orange tongues and sparks of yellow and blue was almost hypnotic.

With her knees curled to her chin Will was alone. Not just physically because everyone was away doing a job of some sort but alone and hollow inside.

She still felt empty. Like life had no purpose. She knew she was angry but she couldn't feel it. All the emotions and thoughts ripping each other apart In her head but she couldn't feel them.

"You have suffered much pain said a voice."

Will barely flinched as the Guru spoke. She remained staring at the flames.

"You must give into your emotions or they will rip you apart."

Will didn't care. She was so tired…nightmares still plagued her,

"I can help you the same way I can help Aang. I can unlock your Chakra's."

Wheeling around Will gazed at the Guru with a pleading look in her eyes. A look that spelled Help me.

The Guru smiled softly. "I will help you and your friends. You have much potential and you must unlock it. Just like I will help the Fire Prince."

* * *

Cornelia fiddled with a strand of hair as she plodded around a ruined room of the once great temple.

Moss and fungi had made a home here. Cornelia could fix it if she wanted too.

Gazing at the ruin of a wall she touched it gently with a loving finger.

Slowly the bricks started to climb up the wall. The moss vanished until Cornelia stood in a whole empty room.

"How do you do that?"

Wheeling around at the voice that was disrupting her tranquillity she glared at the speaker…Zuko.

"None of you're business" she snarled.

Zuko looked half mad half hurt before he uttered his next sentence.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Sorry? Him Azula's brother? Him the self pitying moron?

"What would you know? What would you care!" Growled Cornelia.

"You think I don't know loss?" Said Zuko bitterly.

"So what you father doesn't like you. Big deal where I come from it's pretty common and I don't see them warped up in self pity like you! All you care about is your stupid precious honour!" Shouted Cornelia.

Zuko looked for a moment like he wanted to slap Cornelia but he seemed to think better of it and instead he turned his back on her and began to walk away.

"Forget it."

Cornelia laughed maniacally. All the fury she'd had locked inside her since Taranee's death came pouring out.

"That's right walk away! Too scared to face me now you've lost your fire power?" Taunted Cornelia.

"You have no idea what I've been through!" He yelled. Although he might not have had fire on his side Cornelia could still feel the heat burn off him.

"Really? Lets guess you disobeyed your father and got banished! I'm sorry okay but it's not the end of the world! Instead of facing your problems to become obsessed with the Avatar! Face it Zuko your father is just sending you on a hopeless mission!"

"Don't talk about my HONOUR!" He yelled.

Somewhere Cornelia wanted to stop. She could see Zuko was pissed off but her anger was in control.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hit a nerve? Why don't you go to your mommy like the coward you are!"

Zuko looked like he'd been slapped. He stared in shock before he whispered silently.

"I don't have a mother."

* * *

Hay Lin flew up through the clouds.

Flying was the only thing that could heal the aching loss inside off her and the sting of betrayal.

Part of her would love to believe her Grandmother was trying to help. That she hadn't abandoned them but she had.

Hay Lin always fully trusted the Oracle. She'd always trusted her Grandma.

Now they'd let Taranee die and Hay Lin didn't know if she could forgive them.

Tears flowed down her cheeks and it wasn't from the speed she was flying at.

Finally she sank back down to the temple and landed in what looked like a courtyard.

_Her footsteps echoed as a memory flowed past her eyes._

_Children…lots of girls with long chestnut hair and grey eyes, some had blue arrow tattoo's like Aang but others didn't_.

_They were playing with air scooters and air blasts. They were laughing contently until…_

_A blast of fire disrupted the playing. Soldiers in red armour and scary masks shot fire from their palms sending the young girls running for cover as the nuns ushered them into the temple._

_Hay Lin watched as they shrieked in terror_.

Slowly the image faded until she realised she was sagged on the temple floor panting.

She'd seen the Eastern Air Temple being destroyed.

A knot of sympathy tangled inside her as more salty tears leaked from her eyes. The mere thought of the terror the girls must have felt was heartbreaking.

"Hay Lin…are you okay?"

Glancing up through red puffy eyes she saw Aang.

"I-I-I'm fine"...she lied.

"No your not" said Aang firmly as she sagged into his arms.

"I-I saw this place being destroyed" she said through a gulp of tears.

Aang instantly tensed.

"That's the worst thing about running away. I always wondered if I could have saved them" said Aang.

"You couldn't…there were too many even for you" reassured Hay Lin.

"I-I know that now" said Aang his eyes going misty.

"Still hurts though doesn't it" said Hay Lin.

* * *

Cornelia stopped.

"H-How?"

I-I don't know. She…vanished said Zuko wearily.

"I'm sorry. I let my anger get in control. What I said wasn't right" said Cornelia bowing her head.

"You were right. I chased the avatar because I thought it would give me my honour. I thought my father would welcome me back…but he won't" he said dropping his head.

Cornelia stared at him seeing him in a new light.

He was just a confused kid trying to please his father. For once Cornelia could nearly see him for what he used to be. Dimly she wondered how he got that scar.

Automatically moving forward and without thinking she reached out to touch his scar.

He flinched slightly but let her cold hands touch it. It was burning hot.

"How did you get that?" Asked Cornelia thinking aloud.

Zuko looked down before standing up suddenly.

"I've got to go" he said marching off leaving Cornelia staring after him with mixed emotions and confused thoughts until one dawned out.

His father!

**Cornelia's figured it out. This chapter was just a breather the next chapter is a very dramatic two part one:**

**In the next chapter:**

**The Aang, Zuko, and the Girls begin to unlock their chakra's with surprising results as you watch them face their worst fears.**

**Will's emotions tear her apart with disasterous results. Watch just what a lost and angry keeper can do in her rage. Will she destroy her friends?**

**Also will Aang let go of Katara??**

**See Zuko's worst fear.**

**And Sokka's reaction to Onion and Banana juice.**


	4. The sound of Thunder Part 1

_Will glanced around. It was dark but there was a ghostly slivery light. Patches of icy mist rolled backwards and forwards under the light's sheen. It was cold…cold enough to numb you're fingers._

_Will…_

The voice. A voice that sounds so soft and musical but so powerful and commanding. A voice that hurts Will's ears, a voice not meant to be heard by human ears.

_Will…_

_Where are you? Yell's Will as she takes a few steps forward even though she cant clearly see where she is going._

_Will…_

_Stepping into a patch of misty light that illuminates Will's dark eyes and dull skin. Her vibrant red hair hangs limply and her green nightgown hangs off her skinny frame giving the impression of a person that has lost too much weight in a short period of time._

_Who are you? _

_Suddenly a patch of mist reels back to reveal a cold stone table where a familiar figure is lying._

_Taranee's skin is cold and pale. Her eyes are shut and she looks like death._

_N-No stutters Will gazing at the image._

_I am inside you calls the voice as a cold wind rises._

Will's eyes snap open and stare like a rabbit caught in a car headlight.

It was dark and cold and everyone was asleep.

She didn't bother trying to heave a blanket further over her to protect her from the cool breeze. It didn't matter it wouldn't help.

Distantly she could hear the sounds of moaning. Hay Lin was probably having another bad dream.

Lots of thoughts swirled in Will's mind. Her emotions hadn't improved…they'd gotten worse. Will could barely remember a time when she hadn't felt so empty.

Slowly trying to use what was left of her energy she summoned her heart.

The vibrant crystal glowed in the dark like a neon light. Instead of getting darker with its Keepers feelings it had gotten brighter. Its pink aura glowed like a beacon taunting Will.

Slowly she absorbed it back into her body and shrugged as she turned over facing Irma's sleeping bag.

The usually happy, flirty, irresponsible and sarcastic Water Guardian had vanished and changed nearly as much as Will. Irma was quiet and tended to be much more thoughtful but the keen spark in her blue eyes hadn't vanished. It still remained.

Will sighed before turning the other way to face Cornelia.

Yes…even the stubborn Earth Guardian had changed. Cornelia was the one that now held them together as if afraid that they'd fall apart. She also seemed to have taken over Will's position since Will seemed to be invalid to be the leader. Will didn't care. Cornelia would probably make a better leader…even Irma sometimes listened to her now.

That's the way it's always been. The four of them had firm elements and always stuck together. I was the one on the outside because my element was so mysterious thought Will wistfully.

"Will…" 

Will's ears instantly prick up. She knows this isn't just her imagination.

"Will…" 

Someone is trying to talk to her.

* * *

Zuko groaned as he rolled over in his sleep.

"_Everything I've done I've for you Zuko…"_

_"Mum?"_

_"Never forget who you are."_

_Zuko remembers the feeling of loss. Why did she leave? Why did she abandon him?_

_"You will learn respect and suffering will be you're teacher!"_

_"NO!"_

Zuko's eyes snapped open as sweat trickled down his forhead.

The first thing he saw was a mane of blonde hair and a pale face sleeping soundly.

He let her get too close. He couldn't do that again.

Turning over the conflict began…who was he betraying?

He was betraying his father by even being here. He could capture the avatar now and return home with honour.

No…father wouldn't restore his honour…and the thought of the look of disappointment in his Uncles eyes, in her eyes was enough to make him stay.

But what use was it? He couldn't fire bend even if he wanted too so the avatar couldn't possibly learn fire-bending from his uncle.

Stay or not?

Zuko sighed. He had one choice now and it was the path he would have to walk.

* * *

"Actually I kind of like it."

"Like it? Has you're sense of taste left you? It onion and banana!"

"And pickle. I taste a distinct aura of pickle."

"You're crazy."

"So are you!"

Irma glared. How anyone could like that disgusting poisonous stuff the Guru had attempted to get her to eat was crazy. It tasted worse than Christopher's attempt to make pancakes. People in this world had no sense of taste.

Yet here was Sokka draining the bowl and licking his lips. It was inhuman!

Irma sighed…maybe it wasn't the disgusting juice that tasted like crap, she was nervous. Aang was still unlocking Chakra's.

The Guru had decided to see Aang first. Then he'd see the rest of them.

What they were doing was a mystery to Irma. She didn't have the faintest idea what a Chakra was.

Or maybe it was because she'd had another nightmare again last night. This time it was worse.

Irma just gave Sokka a look of distaste. One she usually gave Uriah before storming off to sit next to Hay Lin.

"I hope Aangs okay," whispered Hay Lin with a look of concern plastered on her face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" said Katara although she seemed to be saying it more to convince herself than Hay Lin.

* * *

"Now we come to the seventh Chakra located in the forehead. This Charkra deals with cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachments. Think of what attaches you to this earth."

Aang focused inside. When he opened his eyes he could feel a cold wind. He could see Katara smile as she bended the water in the clouds. He could see her in the cave…

"Now let it go and be forgotten."

"What!"

Aang snapped his eyes open. Was this man crazy?

"How can I choose some cosmic energy over Katara! I love her! Three Chakra's ago that was a good thing!"

The guru looked serious.

"The only way is too let her go."

Aang felt ripped in two. On one hand he couldn't let her go. Everything was screaming at him not to let her go…on the other hand this wasn't just about Katara. He needed to master the avatar state for the sake of the world.

"I'll try."

The next thing he knew he was floating in midair above the world. Hundreds of stars lit his path and in the distance loomed a huge form of himself with his Tattoo's glowing.

A path appeared. Aang began to chase it feeling the cosmic energy wash over him. His Tattoo's were glowing. He was nearly there.

"_I hope Aang's okay…"_

That was Hay Lin's voice. Why was he hearing it?

A glimpse of the small breezy girl with wide grey eyes and long black hair swam past his eyes.

"I'm sure he'll be fine…" 

That was Katara. How could he let her go? He couldn't…yet he had too.

Aang glared at his huge form in front of him.

There had to be another way. The water avatar had, had a love. He must have been able to control the avatar state. Or did he choose love over power?

Which was better. Love is an energy too…perhaps more powerful than this cosmic energy. His love for Katara had always dragged him out of the Avatar State.

If Katara wasn't around though…the damage Aang could inflict.

He still got flashbacks of the pain in Hay Lin's eyes. How scared she was.

Was love an earthly attachment?

He'd have to find out...

When Aang left Guru Pathik he expected to feel different. He didn't…he felt much calmer and in balance but his feelings for everyone were still the same. He still loved Katara.

" Aang!"

He smiled as Katara ran and hugged him.

"How was it? Have you mastered the Avatar State?"

"I think so."

* * *

"Can you tell me what you know about Chakra's?"

Cornelia shot a confused look at Hay Lin and Irma.

She didn't have the faintest idea and it wasn't on her priority list. Somehow all she could think about was Zuko's scar. If his father had given it to him…why would he give it to him?

She glanced at him. He seemed slightly puzzled.

"Um…Guru I don't think any of us know what a Chakra" is piped up Irma.

"Okay…we'll start at the beginning. A chakra is like a pool of flowing energy in our bodies" said the Guru.

Cornelia glanced at Will who looked possessed. Will looked determined.

Swirling pool of energy in our bodies? Will has more energy than most due to the Heart.

"If nothing clogs up the pool than the energy flows freely. However life is messy and things often fall into the pool and stop it from flowing."

Cornelia frowned. If that was the case all of Will's Charkra's were blocked.

"We'll start with the Water Chakra. It deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt."

Cornelia closed her eyes. She didn't see how this could possibly work. She wasn't the meditating type.

What makes me feel guilty?

When Will first became the leader I gave her a hard time. I thought it should've been me.

Opening her eyes she gasped a scene was played out before her eyes.

Cornelia was arguing with Irma. Irma was saying that Cornelia didn't like Will being the leader because she wanted to be the leader.

"That's not true!" Yelled the past Cornelia.

But it was thought Cornelia softly.

Suddenly the scene whirled to one of an angry Cornelia shoving her friends out of her bedroom.

"Just get out!" Roared the old Cornelia as she slammed the bedroom door.

I ignored my friends.

Suddenly an image of Nerissa appeared.

It was my fault Nerissa got free.

"You have to accept these things happen. Let them flow down the creek" came the Guru's voice.

Cornelia sighed willing herself to let the images go.

Opening up her eyes she saw Will looking shaken but slightly better. Hay Lin looked scared and Irma looked sad.

Glancing at Zuko she saw he looked slightly confused.

I wonder what they all saw?

Irma could see the irony in this. Water Chakra dealing with pleasure? Irma used to feed off fun.

Closing her eyes she instantly snapped them open.

She was fighting Azula.

"I'll let you live Azula. But you owe me a debt!"

I should have killed her. Then Taranee would be alive thought Irma as tears leaked down her face.

Except the fact that these things happen, let them flow down the creek.

The images faded as Irma was left facing Cornelia who looked ashamed.

I'm not a killer thought Irma.

Will sighed. She was desperate for the feelings of numbness to stop. She wanted out.

An image swirled. The image of the fighting in Ba Sing Sei.

I should have protected Taranee…I'm the leader thought Will.

You were my best friend… 

"Except the fact that these things happen."

No they don't. It wasn't meant to happen.

"Let them flow down the creek…"

Taranee wouldn't want me feeling like this.

Opening her eyes Will gasped. She'd opened her first Chakra.

* * *

"Next is the Earth Chakra. This deals with survival and is blocked by fear. What makes you most afraid."

Zuko closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt a blazing heat fill the room.

When he opened his eyes he almost shouted.

His father was standing over him. His eyes were cold with no warmth.

Fire blazed all around them and he could see the bodies of his friends.

His uncle lay dead some distance away…

"You will learn respect and suffering will be you're teacher" said his Father.

"No!"

A voice interrupted his fathers words.

His mum.

"You will not harm my son!"

His father laughed before shooting a blast of fire at his mum. She sagged to the ground dead.

"NO!"

"It is only an illusion. It is not real…let it go…"

Zuko struggled to his feet to face his father.

The images vanished and when he opened his eyes he was sweating but he wasn't the only one.

Cornelia looked scared and her eyes were flickering around the place as if for invisible enemies. Irma was huddled in a corner and Hay Lin was rocking back and forth. Only Will had her eyes shut.

Suddenly a soft pink glow filled the cave. It was imitating from Will.

Her body shone pink and her hair was lifted by a ghostly wind. He eyes opened and instead of the Iris being brown it shone pink.

"No" said a powerful soft voice. A voice that made everyone's eardrums want to burst.

Slowly Will was lifted off her feet and she floated in midair gazing down on them all.

You will not harm my friends she said coldly as she shot a vibrant blast of pink light at Irma

"What is going on!" Yelled Irma furiously as she dodged the blast of pink light.

"Everyone over here!" Yelled Cornelia.

"Zuko Guru get behind us. NOW!"

Hay Lin, Irma and Cornelia all stood forward and conjured a bright gold shield.

"Will it's us! It's you're friends" yelled Hay Lin as another blast of pink light hit off the shield.

Will seemed to hesitate for a moment.

Her expression changed to one of pain. For a moment a flash of brown could be seen from the vivid pink Iris.

Her body changed as she morphed into her guardian self still glowing the same pink light.

Suddenly a voice boomed out louder and more terrible than anything they'd ever heard. It sounded like a hurricane, an earthquake and a tidal wave all at once. It sounded like something out of this world.

A clash of thunder echoed outside as Will spoke her next words coldly.

"I have no friends."

* * *

**What did Will see when she faced her worst fear? Why is she like that and who is the voice talking to everyone in their sleep?**

**Next chapter is the next part of this. Will excepts her emotions but not before inflicting some damage on the Eastern Air Temple. She also get's a vision...now she has to go on a journey with the girls to unlock the truth.**

**Oh yeah and just incase your're confused here's the girls ages:**

**Will:16**

**Cornelia: 15**

**Irma:15**

**Hay Lin: 14**

**It will be important because it's coming up for someones birthday.**

Think of which one of the guardians was born in may.


	5. The sound of Thunder part 2

From the moment Will closed her eyes she felt different.

Not weird different or bad different or even good different. She just knew something had changed. Her stomach was doing the tango and she was shivering. Shivering? Why am I shivering? I wasn't cold before? Thought Will.

She'd expected to be slightly nervous but she wasn't. Obviously the plus side of not being able to feel was the fact that she was no longer able to feel nervous or maybe it was because facing fears was something Will had done a lot of.

She'd been afraid of Nerissa. She'd been terrified that she'd become like Nerissa and kill one of her friends because she wanted more power. Eventually she'd overcome that fear.

Flickering her eyes open she stared at the scene before her in horror.

This wasn't her worst fear. Or even her worst nightmare. This was hell.

Lying out in front of her was the image of her mother.

The long black hair Will recognised was limp and twisted. Blood was leaking from her mouth and she seemed to be struggling to say something.

"N-No" stuttered Will as an icy sensation filled her stomach.

"Will?" Rasped her mother, "Why didn't you come home?"

Will sank to her knees. With a crack the body disappeared and was replaced with Matt's.

A pain shot through the centre of her heart as she stared at the dead form of Matt.

"Why didn't you save me?" He gasped.

_Will…_

The last voice Will wanted to hear right now. The voice that haunted her dreams.

Tears leaked from Will's eyes and between gulps she murmured, this is an illusion…not real…

" Isn't it?"

That voice she recognised. Glancing up towering over her was Taranee.

The Fire Guardian's eyes were narrowed. They had lost their warmth.

"You let me die. I trusted you and you couldn't help me. I thought I was you're best friend?"

"I-I-I tried" gasped Will as her heart ripped in two. Sweat trickled and oozed down her fore head and Will whimpered as though she was in pain.

"Please go…go away" moaned Will.

"What so you can get us all killed? You know it and I know it Will. For everything good we do a price has to be paid" said Taranee sternly.

"Not true. You're wrong!" Yelled Will as a fire lit up and burned in her eyes.

"Am I? With Phobo's it was Caleb. With Nerissa it was Luba. With this mission it was me. How many more of us are going to die Will? You're going to be left alone with no family, no friends and that's you're worst fear isn't it Will?"

"Y-Y-You're not Tara! She wouldn't go on like this! She would say it's worth it for all the good we do!" Shouted Will as she wiped the tears from her blazing eyes.

The image of Taranee smiled.

"You're right I'm not Tara" said the Image as her features morphed.

A shock of bright red hair appeared. Her skin lightened and her size and shaped morphed until Will was staring at the image of herself.

" I'm you Will! The part you've been shutting out. The voice inside that whispers it was you're fault! The thing that makes you feel such despair!"

Will was shaking on the spot at her image.

"And guess what Will? It's time you take me back" said the other Will as she morphed into a beam of pink light that hit Will right in the heart.

Will screeched. It was agony. All the emotions she should have been able to feel, pain, loss, sadness, anger and despair all hurdled into one person ripping away at her insides.

"I-I can't take it anymore" stammered Will as the sensations coursed through her body. Her eyes were blinded by pink light. She wanted it to end. She wanted the horrible feeling that was eating away at her to leave.

Distantly she could hear a soft voice yelling for her.

"Will! We're you're friends…"

Will paused for a second as the feelings numbed…

_Friends?_

Witch…Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin and Taranee…friends.

"I have no friends" said Will softly as she yelped in pain as the voice's hurled about in her head…

"You were my best friend…"

_Will…_

"I trusted you…"

"Please stop" moaned Will.

"It's too late…"

_Will…_

"You were my best friend…"

"Best…"

_Will…_

"Friend…"

"STOP IT!" Roared Will as the energy pulsing through her body extended out of her fingertips.

Will felt something hot venture through her blood…she had to release it…

Strangely even in her state of unawareness Will could sense something hot and familiar…something that felt like fire.

* * *

Hay Lin stared at Will in horror. Her eyes were glowing like the Heart of Candracar. The aura of pink light that surrounded her was scary. It was like something was possessing Will. It was as if she couldn't even see them. Her face was contorted in pain as the energy pulsed through her.

The boom of thunder echoed in the dark sky followed by the clashes of lightening. It was cold and the wind was hurling around them.

Everyone was staring at Will in shock. Not knowing what to do or say.

"What have you done!" Yelled, Irma glaring at The Guru as the wind ruffled her brown locks.

"This had nothing to do with anything I have done. You're friend let her fears control her…nothing like this has ever happened before" said The Guru gravely.

Cornelia ducked as a blast of energy missed her by inches.

"Never mind how it happened! If we don't get her out of it she's going to fry us! Can't you do something?" Shouted Sokka.

"We can't! Without Will we can't get to maximum power! We don't have enough power to do anything!" Retorted Cornelia as her icy eyes narrowed in despair.

"We've got to try something. Will doesn't even recognise us!" Said Irma.

Hay Lin sagged. Both of them we're right. Without maximum power they didn't stand a chance. What could they do? What did Will see? Hay Lin's fear hadn't exactly been a walk in the park but she'd overcame it.

"Watch out!" Yelled Aang as he tackled Hay Lin to the ground.

Staring were she'd been standing Hay Lin saw a large chunk of rock.

"She's going to tear down the temple if we don't do something" pointed out Katara.

"Flamehair had lost it" said Toph angrily as she smashed up a rock that was heading straight for her.

"Everyone get behind us!" Ordered Cornelia standing forward and conjuring a small green shield.

Irma stood next to Cornelia and Hay Lin did the same as they conjured their shields.

It reminded Hay Lin of Mrs Rudolph's leaving party. Will had attacked them thinking they weren't her real friends.

Hay Lin glanced at Will sadly. She needed to help her.

Will however seemed to curl up into a ball as all the pink light surrounded her was sucked into Will. For a moment Hay Lin couldn't even see Will because she was hid by the glow of pink.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Roared, Will over the Pink Light.

"We've got to help her!" Yelled, Irma watching Will with an anxious expression.

" Don't go near her. She will destroy you!" Warned Iroh eyeing Will gravely.

"She's going to blow" said Sokka pointing at Will.

Will was barely Will anymore. She seemed like chameleon of pink light until…

BOOM!

All the pink light flooded out of Will in shockwaves.

The temple was blasted apart. Bricks went flying everywhere. Flames licked the temple ground. The only thing left in the middle of the chaos was Katara, Aang, Cornelia, Sokka, Zuko, Irma, Toph and Hay Lin.

The shields they'd conjure had held out against the worst of the blasts but in the last blast had knocked them flying.

"Ouch" groaned Irma as she tried to struggle to her feet.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Katara who was standing up leaning against a stray boulder for support.

"I feel like my head is on fire" muttered Sokka.

"Uncle?" Asked Zuko kneeling next to Iroh who was lying on the ground.

"That girl certainly packs a punch" groaned Iroh as Zuko helped him up.

Only Aang remained standing staring at the ruin of the once great temple.

"I'm sorry" Aang said Katara gently placing a hand on Aang's shoulder.

"It's okay" said Aang dully.

"Cornelia! Watch out!" Shrieked, Irma running towards the Earth Guardian.

The Earth Guardian moaned as she opened her eyes to see the blurry shapes of orange. Cornelia had collapsed next to a bush…that was currently on fire due to the blasts of energy.

The orange flames licked closer to Cornelia but stopped dead in their tracks.

"Huh?" Mumbled Irma watching the wall of flames that was meant to be approaching her friend.

Cornelia scrambled to her feet and stared before lifting out a gentle finger.

"Are you insane? You'll get burned" Shouted Irma.

Cornelia ignored Irma's shouts and touched the flames.

"They don't burn" said Cornelia.

" That's impossible" scoffed Sokka.

"No…Taranee used to make flames that didn't burn" said Hay Lin sadly.

Irma nodded before gazing around for Will.

"Will!" Shouted Irma rushing towards the form of The Keeper who was lying in a heap on the ground.

Katara ran over and checked Will's pulse.

"She's breathing. She's fine just a bit of concussion" said Katara grimly.

"What happened to her has never happened before" said The Guru as he appeared from behind a remaining pillar.

Hay Lin held one of Will's hands and gazed at her troubled face.

Will…what happened?

* * *

Golden light had flooded Will's vision.

She felt as though she was made of light. She was floating through nothingness. She couldn't even remember who she was only the fact that the golden light had always been here.

_Will…_

"Who are you?" Asked Will as her voice echoed around the empty space.

_I don't have much time Will so listen carefully, You're friends need you now more than ever. You have been sent to a world that needs you're help. Dark and difficult time's are ahead. You must pull together…Will…_

Will shook her head as a few tears slid down her face.

I'm crying though Will, I can cry…

"Wait! I need to know who you are! Why were we sent here!"

_I will meet you again Will…listen to your dreams…Go to the city of Ice._

"Wait!" Yelled Will…

_Goodbye…chosen one_

* * *

Everyone was gathered around a small campfire. Fire-bending seemed to have came back to both Zuko and Iroh after nine days of being out of action.

The temple was in ruins. A hundred years after it's attack and the great Eastern Air temple was finally gone, Just a fading memory.

By the light of the fire everyone was staring anxiously at Will who was wrapped up in a frail blanket, confusing feelings annoyed everyone and a few disagreements had broken out but Sokka finally pointed out that they should be moving on. The day of Black Sun was getting nearer and with Azula out there somewhere it wasn't safe to stay in the one place for too long.

"I wish there was someway we could repair this temple" said Hay wistfully.

"I know…I feel really bad about it" whispered Irma.

"I-Irma?" Murmured Will blinking sleepily.

"Will!" Cried Hay Lin flying over to her friend.

"H-Hay I'm fine" said Will as Hay Lin hugged her.

Trying to sit up Will found that her head hurt. After a few attempts she managed it though.

Staring around at the ruin of the temple she gasped.

"What happened here?" She asked as everyone gazed around uneasily.

"Will…Um…You kind of…did it" said Cornelia.

"What! You are joking!"

"No…Will you're eye's…they turned pink…you…lost control" said Katara quietly.

"I couldn't do something like this! I'm not powerful enough" said Will staring at all the damage.

"You are"…quivered Hay Lin.

"I-I'm sorry" whispered Will, "Is there anyway we can fix it?"

_Cornelia…Earth guardian_…

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Corny?" Asked Hay Lin.

"Nothing…I just thought I heard something" said Cornelia.

_Cornelia_…

"Okay can't you guy's here that?" Asked Cornelia standing up.

"Here what?" Asked Sokka grumpily.

"That voice" retorted Cornelia.

"I've been hearing a voice too…in my dreams" said Will quietly.

"Did you? I had a weird dream too…I heard something" said Irma confused.

"I thought I heard a voice when we left Ba Sin Sei" confessed Hay Lin.

_Cornelia…use…you're power…_

Cornelia at this point was sitting with an ear to the ground.

"It say's I'm to use my power to fix the temple…"

"You can't. Corny it's impossible" said Irma firmly.

"And so was Will destroying a temple and causing a storm" snapped Cornelia.

"I suggest you let the voice guide you" said Iroh wisely.

"This is crazy. Voices don't just talk to people" huffed Sokka.

"Will…guardian me up" said Cornelia ignoring Sokka.

"Okay"…said Will conjuring the heart.

"Cornelia, Earth!" Ordered Will as an emerald tear drop shot into the Earth Guardian.

Cornelia felt the usual sensation of stretching and the scent of moss and flowers. A few seconds later and Cornelia stood looking a few years older but still stubbornly determined.

"Here goes" nothing muttered Cornelia jamming her fist into the ground.

Slowly an aura of pulsing green shone through the Earth Guardian. It snaked through the ground as a few bricks zoomed back into place.

Gritting her teeth she mumbled silently to the earth.

_Please…I need you to help me_ she said quietly.

Walls started to reform themselves. Statues started to appear again. Parched grass started to grow.

When it was finally over the temple had been re-built as if it was brand new.

Cornelia sagged into Zuko's arms.

"That can sure take it out of you" she murmured.

"B-But how? Why the major power surge now? We should be weaker not stronger" said Irma defiantly.

"I-I-I don't know. Our powers have been out of control lately…ever since we came here" said Will remembering their problems with teleporting.

"Yeah but…why?"

"I had a vision when I was asleep. A voice was telling me to go to a city of ice" said Will staring at Aang.

"A city of ice? That sounds like The Northern Water Tribe" said Aang.

"What's there?" Asked Irma.

"The Spirit Oasis!" Gasped Katara in realisation, "You've been hearing the voices of a spirit!"

"Brilliant more freaky spirits" grumbled Sokka.

"But why there?"

Will didn't answer for a minute. She stared into the depths of the kindling fire. She hadn't forgotten about Taranee. It was still fresh in her mind. As was her anger and hatred but at least she could feel it now. Earlier should could have sworn she had felt something inside her…almost like a creature made of fire.

"I don't know. I don't think all of us should go though" remarked Will quietly.

"But that means…"

"Splitting up" said Will firmly.

* * *

Mai gazed at Azula with bored contempt.

"They're gone. If you're so worried over Ba Sing Sei why don't you just go and reclaim it."

"Because Mai! It will be protected now…they'll be expecting us" fumed The Princess.

"So…get in as refugee's" huffed Mai.

Azula paused, Reclaiming Ba Sing Sei would be foolishness. However finding someone who would know of the Avatar's location…

"Mai… Ty Lee I say we pay a visit to an old friend" smirked Azula

Mai shrugged. She was bored and it made a difference from wandering through the woods.

Glancing at Ty Lee Mai sighed.

The optimistic acrobat had been quiet lately. Mai had, had to snap at her a few times. If Azula saw weakness she wouldn't pause to wipe it out, Ty Lee seemed upset for that poor girl who Azula had killed. Mai called it tough luck if you were stupid enough to annoy Azula then you should expect death.

_What do you owe Azula?_

That water girl's words had annoyed her lately. Mai didn't want to be some follower. She wanted to roam free and adventure herself…leaving Azula was just asking to be killed though.

What do I owe Azula?

* * *

**OOC isn't my style but I think it may have happened in this chapter. I try to keep them in character but if I haven't in this chapter excuse me but they will go back to normal in the next chapter.**

**Oh and by the way the date in this is 9th of May. Corny's birthday in two day's.**

**Yeah and about splitting up. Don't presume anything because I don't think any of them are willing to split up.**

**Yes Azula is plotting again. Remember she needs to impress daddy dearest. Her failure at Ba Sing Sei had annoyed her. **

**Review please x**


End file.
